Sparkster vs. Sir Dan
Sparkster vs. Sir Dan '''is a One Minute Melee that is part of DraconianA's season 2: The Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here. Intro '''THE GRAND MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Going into round 2, and 8 competitors are left! Only one can win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight Sparkster and Sir Dan are teleported into a forest. The two knights walk up to each other and draw swords. Sir Dan says, in an incomprehensible voice (since he doesn’t have a jaw), “Time for some truly chivalrus combat! Two knights, face to face! One will proceed, another will fall! Huzzah!” Sparkster just scratches his head at the statement. He could barely make out a single word, especially not “chivalrus”. Is that even a real word?! “Aw, you’re no fun!” Sir Dan muffles. The two swing at each other. Let’s go all out! FIGHT!!! The two clash, a concept all too familiar in this tournament. As the swords bounce off each other, they go back again. Sparkster then avoids Sir Dan’s next attack by booting into the air, shooting energy from his sword. Sir Dan uses his shield to block the attack, being sent back a few feet. Sparkster lands and boosts forward towards Sir Dan, who charges forward with his shield. The two clash, before they draw swords and slash at each other, one after another, with whichever one that is not attacking parrying or dodging. Sir Dan proceeds to take out his hammer, swinging it around and around, forcing Sparkster to boost upwards and out of sight. After spinning for so long, Sir Dan is dizzy. As he grabs his head- er, skull to help the feeling go away, he is hit by a sudden blast. Looking at where the blast came from, Sir Dan sees Sparkster, hanging from a tree branch by his tail and shooting down energy. Sir Dan narrowly dodges the attacks, and then takes out a gatling gun and shoots. Sparkster blocks the bullets with the broad side of his sword, but starts falling, as the bullets pierced through the branch itself. Sir Dan takes out an axe and swings down at Sparkster as he comes in hot, which Sparkster avoids by turning to the right. As Sparkster skids on the ground, Sir Dan throws the axe. Sparkster uses his sword like a bat and hits the axe back at Sir Dan, who flops onto the ground to get out of the way. From the ground, he takes out his crossbow and shoots three arrows, hitting the dodging Sparkster in the shoulder with the last one. While Sparkster pulls the arrow out of his shoulder, Dan rushes forward with his club and hits Sparkster to the ground. Dan swings down with the club, but Sparkster cuts the club in half, followed by using his sword’s hilt to bash Dan’s skull. Dan staggers backwards before kicking Sparkster away and running behind a tree. As Sir Dan recollects himself, he takes out his hammer and comes up with a plan. “Ok, I will just pop out and…” Suddenly, the tree is cut in half by one of Sparkster’s attacks, which then hits Sir Dan, knocking his head off and in between two branches. Sparkster rushes forward to finish the job, as Sir Dan freaks out and swings his hammer, hitting Sparkster on the head at the last moment. K.O.! Sparkster lays at Sir Dan’s feets, eyes spinning in a fittingly cartoonish fashion. Sir Dan retrieves his head and screws it back on, just in time for the two to be teleported away. Results This melee's winner is... Sir Daniel Fortesque! Voting Sparkster must win: 7 Sir Dan must win: 8 (Final vote, like last time, came from another tie breaking source.) Sparkster must live: 4 Sparkster must die: 3 Links Follow Sir Daniel Fortesque's journey here. The Grand Multiversal Tournament can be found here.Category:Sony vs. Konami themed One Minute Melees Category:2018